finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ipsen's Castle
Ipsen's Castle is a location on the Forgotten Continent in Final Fantasy IX situated in a natural depression, well below sea level. The building itself, inside and outside, is an architectural marvel, much like M.C. Escher's drawing "Relativity". Many rooms are upside down and in one room the visitor has to slide up a pole. While in Ipsen's Castle, weapons will do more damage the lower their attack power is. Weak weapons are sold by a local moogle, and the characters' default weapons can be found in many of the treasure chests. The unusual set-up does not extend to armor, add-ons or magic. The reduced weapon damage while in Ipsen's Castle is due an alteration in the base damage formula: Damage = Base = (60 - Atk) - Def Due to steep, canyon-like walls that surround the castle, it can only be accessed with Choco or by airship. It is possible to develop Choco as far as dark blue (ocean/mountain-crossing) by the time the party first visits the Forgotten Continent, so it is possible to visit Ipsen's Castle before it is mentioned in the story. If the party does so, however, the castle appears on the map as "?", and although the area can be entered the castle is surrounded with a thick Mist and the front door is closed. Story According to the Final Fantasy IX Ultimania, Ipsen's Castle is one of the locations from Terra that ended up on Gaia 5000 years ago due to Garland's failed attempt to merge the two planets into one. The origin from Terra is made clear by the unusual-looking treasure chests, as Terran treasures are blue, whereas Gaian chests are wooden. The castle is named after the explorer Ipsen, who is thought to be the first to discover the castle. Another etymological origin derives from Latin where ipse means it/her/himself, so as Lady Hilda decides on the castle's name, she means it will be called the "no name castle"—the "ipsen" castle (literally translated: the castle itself). When the party is sent to Ipsen's Castle to retrieve the four elemental mirrors Amarant challenges Zidane to a race, saying that he "works alone". The party ventures through the maze-like interior, made all the more confusing due to the castle's mirrored structure. Amarant wins and vacates the premises after declaring his disbandment from the party. Zidane and his friends collect the mirrors, but are interrupted by the monster, Taharka, the mirrors' guardian. Upon exiting the castle, the party discovers Amarant hasn't come out yet. Zidane scours the castle and finds and rescues him. When the two return, Zidane formulates a plan to raid the four elemental shrines, whose locations are marked by the mirrors' placement on the mural they were found in. Quests Mognet Kumool at Ipsen's Castle receives a letter from Mogki from Lindblum Castle: After the party returns from Terra they can start a side quest to fix Mognet Central by talking to Kupo in Alexandria. As part of this chain of correspondence Mogryo from Black Mage Village sends a letter to Kumool: Kumool in response sends a letter to Mois at the entrance to Fossil Roo at Qu's Marsh in Mist Continent: Party dialogue and events The character who comments on Zidane being able to understand the mysterious language depends on who is in the player's party. The priority is Eiko → Steiner → Vivi → Freya. After the battle with Taharka, on the way out of the castle, a cutscene will play showing one of the non-Zidane party members nearly falling into a trapdoor. The priority is Garnet → Eiko → Vivi → Quina Quen. Ancient Aroma Ancient Aroma is an add-on found within the castle. It teaches Dagger the ability "Odin's Sword", which, when equipped, allows Odin to deal damage to enemies that survive the Instant Death. To obtain the Ancient Aroma the player must solve the puzzle of the rotating tablet near the elevator to the mirror room. When prompted, Zidane is required to examine, push, pound, think, push, think, try something drastic, and rest to flip the wall and gain access to a new area. This opens up a door in the dungeon's entry foyer, directly to the left of the first door the party entered. The new passage leads to a large glowing sword with three ledges and two pots. A voice within the room whispers, Fight the flow of time, implying the pots must be picked up and placed on the next ledge counterclockwise from their present location. After both pots are rotated thrice, the electricity within the blade will fill one pot, from which the Ancient Aroma may be collected. Blu Mag Quina can eat a Cerberus to learn Auto-Life, a Gargoyle to learn Mighty Guard, and a Veteran to learn Doom. Items * Aquarius * Earth Mirror * Fire Mirror * Water Mirror * Wind Mirror * Mage Staff * Fork * Ancient Aroma * Air Racket * Golem's Flute * Dagger * Cat's Claws * Javelin * Maiden Prayer * Broadsword * Rod * Barette Enemies * Agares * Cerberus * Gargoyle * Tonberry * Veteran * Taharka (boss) Shops Items available from Kumool's Mogshop. Musical themes The theme that plays in Ipsen's Castle is known as "Ipsen's Castle" or "Ipsen's Heritage". It is a rearranged version of "A Place to Call Home", a theme associated with Terra and Zidane. The theme is included in the Final Fantasy XV music player. An arrangement of this theme appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Zidane's dungeon theme. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Aroma vase ipsen's castle.png|Aroma Vase artwork from The Art of Final Fantasy IX book. Ipsen's Castle FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept art. Ipsen's Castle FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept art. Ipsen's Castle FFIX Art 3.jpg|Concept art. Ipsen'sCastleEntranceMist.png|Ipsen's Castle covered in Mist. Ipsen'sCastleHall.png|Entrance Hall. Ipsen'sCastleSmallRoom.png|Room with traps. Ipsen'sCastleInvertedHall.png|Inverted Hall. Ipsen'sCastleInvertedRoom.png|Inverted Room. Ipsen'sCastleLift1.png|Castle lift. Ipsen'sCastleLift2.png|Castle lift. Ipsen'sCastleStairwell1.png|Stairwell. Ipsen'sCastleStairwell2.png|Stairwell. Ipsen'sCastleMuralRoom.png|Mural room. Ipsen'sCastleEvent1.png|The Four Mirrors. IpsenCastleTaharka-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Ipsen's Castle, when fighting Taharka. IpsenCastle2-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Ipsen's Castle. IpsenCastle3-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Ipsen's Castle. FFRK Ipsen's Castle JP FFIX.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Ipsen's Castle in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * If, instead of going to Ipsen's Castle by airship (as part of the story), the player goes there by gold chocobo, upon leaving the dungeon, the chocobo will be replaced by the party's airship. * After the events of this location, Amarant, who, up to this point, has gone without posing at the end of battles, will finally begin to perform a victory pose. * If the player attempts to leave the castle before meeting Amarant, Zidane will comment, "I can't leave until I've finished my game with Amarant," and "I'm gonna find it before him." If Amarant has been found, but the party has not yet examined the mirrors, he'll comment, "I gotta find out how to reach Terra before we leave here...I should look around some more." Finally, when playing with Zidane alone as he looks for Amarant, exiting will result in him stating, "...Wait. I haven't found what I'm looking for. Where is he?" References de:Alte Hochburg Ipsen ru:Замок Ипсена Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX Category:Castles Category:Ruins